Another Possibility Revised
by IpiRayan
Summary: Another one of those great stories where the girl gets sucked into the game! Hopefully i am able to make this one stand out! Anyway: May is an AC gamer girl but this is more than anyone could have imagined.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction… ever (but technically my second time posting it)

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed II…well, I do own the disk… but not the rights

-XxX-

-XxX-

I wake up to the roar of a chainsaw coming from outside my window. This would scare most of you, right? Well, you don't live with my stepdad, Paul. But to explain the chainsaw: We have approximately 30 trees on our property and apparently every single one of them has personally offended Paul in some way. In fact, I'm pretty sure he has made it his life's mission to destroy them all.

'_Oh crap…_' I think immediately, '_this is the third one this month…_'

As I throw on some clothes, I start muttering to myself— "If he keeps going this way, there won't be any tree's left!"

I slip on my Reeboks and sprint out the door. Unfortunately, I step onto the porch just in time to see a small pear tree crashing to the ground.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yell (partially in anger and partially because he has earplugs in).

Paul must have heard me because he takes out his earplugs and says defensively, "What do you mean?"

"Why would you do that?" I ask, calming myself down somewhat, knowing that if I get hysterical there is no way I will win this argument.

"It was dead." He says, like it's obvious.

I look down at the tree and see— pears… perfectly fine pears.

"Uh huh, sure" I say, totally not convinced simply because it was so clearly NOT dead.

He doesn't answer, so I keep going: "If you can explain to me how a 'dead' tree can grow fruit, you can cut down any tree you want!"(Regretting that a little because I know I still wouldn't let him loose on the yard).

"Why are you so upset?" And as a nick to my pride, he adds, "You don't even come outside"

"It's still a tree! A living tree!" I say (ignoring the last part).

He points to some leafless branches near the top and once more insists that it was, if not dead, then at least dying.

I look around and say "THAT'S BECAUSE IT'S ALMOST FALL! I guess all these other trees are dying too?" gesturing to the trees around us that also have bare branches here and there, but knowing this is dangerous ground for me because I have nothing if he says "yes." or "maybe."

"No, with the rain coming they'll be fine." Paul says.

I take a fifth of a second to ponder why he would say something so… dumb, but I soon close the argument by saying "Well I'm sure if you LET it, this tree would have been fine too!" and then I walk back inside because of the slight sprinkles of rain starting to fall.

When I open the door I immediately notice a smell that wasn't there when I walked out.

Sure enough, Mom is at the stove warming up last night's adobo [1] and my older brother, Jeremy, is scrambling some eggs.

My mom is… beautiful, she has long, almost black hair, and tan Filipino skin. In fact, she regularly gets carded though she is twenty-one doubled. My brother got most of his traits from her so he is not bad looking either, I guess. I take more after my dad so I'm taller than they were at my age, in fact I'm almost as tall as my mom who is 5'6" and my brother is only four inches ahead of us. Luckily, I still have the Asian hair and eyes.

"Mmm, how can I help Momma?" I ask to get the food ready faster.

"Start some rice for me." She says in a tone that tells me she heard everything, then shooting me a 'look' in case I didn't catch it.

"What?" I ask carefully, "He cut down the pear tree out front!"

"Why?" Jeremy yells.

"Quiet!" Mom reminds us, "You'll wake your sister up."

Technically, Reese is my half-sister; she is Mom and Paul's 5 year old daughter, but it didn't matter. She wasn't completely my blood but she was my sister anyway.

"Sorry…" Jeremy and I both whisper.

"Why did he cut down it down?" Jeremy asks again (quietly this time).

"I dunno… 'cause he's waging a war trees" I say

Jeremy, Mom and I all start giggling until Mom has to remind us to quiet down again.

"He's probably just doing some last minute maintenance before we go to visit Tita [2] Beth in Michigan, though I don't think cutting down the tree was necessary." Mom says tiredly.

"After breakfast I want you guys to pack the bags into the car, and yes, May, you have to help." She adds as I open my mouth to ask that very question.

"But why?" I ask quickly, "I'm not even going"

"Because you want to stay here by yourself and you need the brownie points" She answers with a smile.

"Why does she get to stay? I'm older than her!" Jeremy whines for the fiftieth time this week, "She's only 17 and I am a legal adult!"

"You're the one who chose to stay home for another year instead of going to college" Mom replies, bored.

Jeremy doesn't give up though, "But Tita Beth is… insane!"

"Hush! Your aunt is not insane, she's eccentric…" Mom insists.

"Which is a nice way of saying she's insane." Jeremy grumbls.

"Either way," Mom said, "You are going and May is staying."

"Take that J!" I laugh and then start running because Jeremy's favorite form of torture is the noogie and I hope to escape without one today.

-XxX-

"BYE EVERYBODY! HAVE FUN!" I yell through the window of the car.

Mom removes the barrier and reminds me to stay safe and call Tito [2] Ed if I need anything and not to throw any parties. Jeremy tells me not to invite my non-existent boyfriend over for any mischief and Paul goes over the list of chores I will need to take care of for the next two weeks. After blowing a few kisses to Reese and getting a few back, the car pulls out and I have freedom.

I look at my list of chores, then I look at my Xbox 360…

Suddenly— the list is on the kitchen counter and Assassin's Creed II is on the TV screen!

After laughing at the disclaimer about the races and beliefs of the production team like I always do, and going through all the menus I am on the streets of Florence once again.

-XxX-

I had just finished a beat-up event in Forli when I caught a glimpse of the time the oven: 5:48 pm.

"CRAP!" I yell aloud, feeling guilty for a moment before I realize there is no one to hear me, '_I'm supposed to meet my friends at 6_' I press the pause button and dash to my room to grab my bag and a hairbrush, and I am gone.

-XxX-

I am back about 10 pm, being accustomed to a curfew of around now. As I walk through the doorway I see something glowing and this horrible buzzing… almost grinding sound.

"SH—CRAP!" I said, censoring my words as if Mom and Reese were still here.

'_Please don't Red Ring [3] on me—PLEASE!_' I think, fearing the worst… or what I thought was the worst.

I rush to the console and barely register that—although I left it on pause—Ezio was standing on-screen, facing toward the camera, before my finger is on the power button and I feel this heavy swirling in my stomach and a similar, lighter, sensation in my head as if I'm about to—

'_pass out?_'

I've never passed out before but I can tell you that I don't think this was what it feels like…

It's like I'm holding onto a rope, being pulled behind a jet (or something else that goes very, very fast… pick one) but unable to let go. It doesn't hurt… but it isn't pleasant. All I can see is a white blur with a ton of lines and some random patterns flashing by endlessly—

Then it's gone and I actually am passed out.

-XxX-

[1] Adobo- A Filipino food

[2] Tita and Tito- Tagalog for aunt and uncle respectively

[3] Red Ring of Death- I don't know how or why but somehow the green ring around your Xbox power button turns red and your Xbox is officially dead

-XxX-

Nothing super exciting but I'm getting to that…  
This was just sort of an exposition so you can get to know May!  
I would LOVE a few reviews *wink wink*  
Please be kind but constructive criticism is welcome  
Will you keep reading?  
I plan on continuing this no matter the response but I do have school and stuff so…

-XxX-

Sorry for the super-long delay, I lost interest for a time but I've decided to revisit this and I wanted to edit some things now that I have had some time to read this objectively.

I won't be changing what little has happened in the story, though, just little things here and there.

Thanks to:

Purple Pluto

Sporked Gamer

Shelley

Spiralookami

Ezio Auditore lol

CrazyHalf-Blood31

Elysium-Ironeyes

Nadia-91

Yuki Temae

OSR fanatic


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed II… just May and this story

-XxX-

-XxX-

I woke up to the sounds of about a hundred extremely loud conversations going on around me— In a language I couldn't understand.

—_Mamma, possiamo andare a giocare?—_

—_Qualcuno ha visto il mio assistente?—_

—_Mi scusi, signore?_ _È caduto questo.—_

—_Questo è quello che ha detto che sarebbe successo!—_

'_Not French, not Spanish…'_

—_Amore, calmati, non è successo niente.—_

'_No… Italian! Definitely Italian'_

I open my eyes just to close them again as the world swims in front of me.

'_Ok…'_ I think, _'eyes closed then…'_

I feel the ground I am sitting on and the wall pressed against my back. Nothing significant there though… the dirt is dirt and the building is apparently some kind of rough stone.

I focus on hearing but find that the sounds are now faded and dim, instead of the loud voices I had heard before. Panicking, I open my eyes once more and force myself to keep them open, even as the same disorienting blur of colors threatens to bring on a headache. I growl in frustration, though I can't hear it myself—then all of my senses suddenly clarify and my senses are back to normal except for one difference:

—_That is too expensive!—_

I can understand Italian! My eyes widen as my mind easily translates the words and my jaw drops into my lap. I look around with my newly regained vision and gawk at the odd sight.

'_Well, THIS is normal'_ I think sarcastically as I take in the street full of people in robes and gowns with feathered hats. They are all gathered in little cliques around wooden stalls filled with things that look like they need to see the inside of a refrigerator. There was a group of women in dresses that were hardly meant for modesty, and four men in a corner standing there sharpening their swords and holding huge axes! A coin is flipped to my left and I turn to see another four men, wearing what looked like rags and bandanas, staring at me like I was the odd one.

'_Oh, wait…'_ I look down at myself and see the same purple T-shirt, and bluish jeans that I put on this morning.

I see all these things but it isn't until half a second later that I actually register what I am seeing—

"Maleditzione!" I scream while jumping to my feet. A small part of me realizes that the number of stares pointed my way is increasing, just as another part of me realizes that I just cursed _in Italian_, but mostly I am occupied with spazzing out. Why?

I just realized what it looked like here and it was really messing with my head.

'_ok… so either I am dreaming, I am insane, or… DEAR GOD brain! Think of another possibility!_

Assassin's Creed. It looks exactly like Assassin's Creed II.

'_But it can't be!_' I think over and over again '_Because ACII is a video game and—_'

—_May the father of understanding guide you._—

I stop my ranting immediately. I heard it. Faint, under the chatter of the everyday errands and meetings, but there nonetheless. Looking around slowly I see the group of four Templars.

'_Even if this is a dream— WHICH IT IS OF COURSE_' I remind myself _'— I still don't want to turn it into a nightmare! Let's just keep it at a medium weird, ok? Walk away, May._'

But I can't. This is too much. I have to see it.

The one who is obviously Rodrigo Borgia leaves so only the Pazzi are left.

'_Your curiosity is satisfied now walk the other way… FAST!_' I urge myself.

But my luck isn't turning out today, because just as I am turning, the movement attracts the attention of one of them and my eyes lock with the most disgusting Templar in the game: Vieri de' Pazzi.

I start walking as he excuses himself from the little family gathering. As I walk I pray for some sort of intervention, preferably the one where that stupid, womanizing little pest dies.

'_That has to be this time right?_' I panic a little, '_How many suspicious meetings can anyone have by the gates of Tuscany… Please tell me this is Tuscany!_'

"_Ragazza!_" He calls loudly.

I pretend I can't hear him but the stiff set of my shoulder—scratch that: my whole body—betrays my lie. I try walking faster but the crowd almost seems to be on Vieri's side as they slide their way in front of me.

"_Femmina!_" He grabs my elbow and harshly turns me to face him.

I squeak a little and he gets this sadistic grin on his face.

"Are you scared then?" he asks, pulling me closer.

"Of course not!" I lie, "and let GO of me!"

I try wrenching my arm out of his grip but… how well do you think that goes?

"Oh I don't think I will," he says calmly, backing me against a wall. "Besides, there are much better things to be doing than standing out here in the cold."

'_not good! not good! not good!"_ My brain is in panic mode, _"DO something May! Punch him! Scratch him! Scream!'_

I finally figure out how to move again and am about to one or all of those things when I hear someone shouting.

"Commandante! Commandante!"

'_Thank god!' _I think, relief instantly flooding my tense frame.

"What?" Vieri says, irritated.

"Mario Auditore has invaded the city! He comes for you!" shouts the frantic messenger boy.

"Then let's not keep him waiting" Vieri decides. He starts walking down the street, then looks back at me and says, "Bring her. Maybe she'll make things that much more interesting."

-XxX-

-XxX-

(￣▽￣ )｡･:*:･ﾟ' ,｡･:*:･ﾟ

YAY finally a new chapter! Sorry things were hectic and I had to find what Vieri said and so I had my sister erase her game and redo it…

I'm a meany-butt… she never played anyway…

-XxX-

Review and stuff!


End file.
